happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Occupations
In the very early episodes, all characters (excluding Lumpy, Pop, The Mole, Disco Bear, and Cro-Marmot) were depicted as children. But as the series progressed, the age did not matter, and the characters started to act like teenagers or adults. Happy Tree Friends mimics the real world in a couple of ways, one of which being that the characters have jobs/occupations. This page covers these occupations along with other roles, such as Lumpy playing a giant in Dunce Upon a Time. What is demonstrated here is the sheer number of jobs in the 100+ episodes of Happy Tree Friends, also making it possible to see who gets what types of jobs where it is noticeable. Cuddles #Farmer - Don't Yank My Chain #Carol Singer - Kringle Carols; Deck the Halls; We Wish You #Firefighter - Who's to Flame #Soccer Player - A Change of Heart #Christmas Play Actor - Class Act #Daredevil - Mime to Five #Journalist - See What Develops #Delivery Boy - Aw, Shucks! #Replacement Lead Guitarist/Rock Musician - In a Jam #Swimmer - By The Seat Of Your Pants File:Striker Cuddles.jpg|Soccer player. Cuddles1.PNG|Cuddles as a firefighter. jh.jpg|Carol singer. imagesCAAEPNM3.jpg|Christmas play actor. imagesCAQ0JJQW.jpg|Daredevil. Deliverybunny.png|Cuddles the delivery boy. Jam 18.jpg|Replacement lead guitarist. By_The_Seat_TV.png|Cuddles as a swimmer. Giggles #Carol Singer - Kringle Carols; Deck the Halls; We Wish You #Lemonade Stand Owner - Eyes Cold Lemonade; Gems the Breaks; Milk Pong #Nurse - Change of Heart; Chew Said a Mouthful; Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Girl Scout - You’re Baking Me Crazy #Waitress - Concrete Solution #Environmentalist Leader - Every Litter Bit Hurts #Christmas Play Actress - Class Act #Genie - As You Wish #Explorer - Idol Curiosity #Student - Something Fishy #Swimmer- By The Seat Of Your Pants File:Nurse Giggles.jpg|Nurse #1. Nurse Giggles.png|Nurse #2. 583px-Picture1.png|Girl scout. Notailgiggles.png|Environmentalist leader. Genies.jpg|Genie Giggles. Creepy smile.jpg|Waitress. Idol Curiosity.png|Explorer. S3E9 Something Fishyclass.png|Student. Deck the Halls.jpg|Carol singer. Eyes Cold Lemonade.jpg|Lemonade stand owner. Class Act.gif|Christmas play actress. Toothy #Carol Singer - Kringle Carols; Deck The Halls; We Wish You; Oh Xmas Tree #Amateur Dentist - Nuttin' But the Tooth #Christmas Play Actor/Lead Role - Class Act #Firefighter - Who's to Flame? #Circus Assistant - Mime to Five #Film Developer - See What Develops #Delivery Boy - Aw, Shucks! #Mailman - Easy Comb, Easy Go #Garage/Yard Salesman - Read 'em and Weep #Toymaker - We're Scrooged! #Paperboy - Peas in a Pod #Student - Something Fishy Nuttin' but the Tooth.jpg|Toothy the amateur dentist. Toothy_nefore_det.jpg|Toothy the mailman. Chopthedoor.png|Firefighter. Class Act.gif|Christmas play lead actor. Toothy's canon about to get hit by Mime.png|Toothy as a circus assistant. Madtoothy.png|Film developer. HTF_-_Aw_Shuck_!_12.png|Toothy as a delivery boy. WRS17.png|Toothy as a toymaker. Lumpy :Lumpy has many careers in Happy Tree Friends; a more in-depth review is covered in List of Lumpy's occupations #Race Car Driver - Wheelin' and Dealin' #Carny – Pitchin' Impossible #Butcher – Meat Me For Lunch #Fisherman - Off the Hook; Sea What I Found #Bus Driver – Happy Trails; From A to Zoo #Skating Rink Worker – Rink Hijinks #Farmer – Milkin' It; Aw, Shucks!; Peas in a Pod #School Play Director – Class Act #Magician – I Get a Trick Out of You #Lumberjack – Out on a Limb; Tree Kringle #Convenience Store Clerk – Icy You #Grave Digger – Remains to be Seen; Can't Stop Coffin #Teacher - From A to Zoo; Something Fishy #Ski Patroller – Ski Patrol #Amusement Park Owner – The Wrong Side of the Tracks #Truck Driver – From Hero to Eternity; Without A Hitch #Physician – Party Animal #Sheriff/Police Officer – Don't Yank My Chain; A Bit of a Pickle; A Vicious Cycle #Animal Control – Doggone It #Construction Worker – Concrete Solution #Seaman – Sea What I Found #Plumber – Wishy Washy #Firefighter – Who's to Flame?; See You Later, Elevator #Sanitation Engineer – Every Litter Bit Hurts #Genie – As You Wish #Scoutmaster – Take a Hike #Ringmaster – Mime to Five #Orthodontist/Surgeon – A Change of Heart (heart); Chew Said a Mouthful; I Nub You #Golfer - Chew Said a Mouthful; Tongue in Cheek #Newspaper Editor – See What Develops #Lookout - Idol Curiosity #Optometrist – A Sight For Sore Eyes #Surfer – Wipe Out! #Mailman – Letter Late Than Never #Backup Guitarist – In a Jam #Psychiatrist – Double Whammy (Parts I and II) #Priest/Exorcist – Read 'em and Weep #Toy Store Manager - We're Scrooged! #Milkman - A Sucker for Love, Pt. Two (In Nutty's imagination only) #Carol Singer - Kringle Carols; Deck the Halls; We Wish You #Doughnut Shop Worker - The Chokes On You #Daredevil/Stunt performer - Brake the Cycle #Reporter - Breaking Wind #Santa Claus - No Time Like the Present #Lifeguard - You're Kraken Me Up #Gas station worker - Spare Tire #Camp Counsellor - Camp Pokeneyeout #Janitor - Dream Job Petunia #Fry Cook - Flippin' Burgers #Lemonade Stand Co-Owner - Eyes Cold Lemonade; Gems The Breaks; Milk Pong #Lighting Store Owner - As You Wish! #Gold-Spinner Slave Princess - Dunce Upon a Time #Waitress - A Change of Heart #Fairground Kiosk Owner - Aw, Shucks! #Girl Scout - Read 'em and Weep #Papergirl - False Alarm Episode #Student - Something Fishy #Nurse - Dream Job File:Waitress Petunia.jpg|Petunia as a waitress. LemonadePetunia05.png|Petunia in Eyes Cold Lemonade. ReadEmAndWeep-Petunia01.png|Petunia the girl scout. Imagespetunia.jpg|Petunia as a fry cook. Dffffff.png|Petunia as a nurse. Petuniathrowingpapers.png|Petunia as a papergirl. Asyouwish petunia01.png|Petunia opens her store. Petuniahair.png|Gold-spinner slave princess. S3E9 Something Fishyclass.png|Petunia as a student. Handy #Architect/Builder - House Warming; Home Is Where the Hurt Is #Race Car Driver - Wheelin' and Dealin' '' #Auto Repairman - ''The Way You Make Me Wheel; Blind Date #Construction Worker - Concrete Solution #Emergency Rescue Squad Member - Who's to Flame?; Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Banner Setter-upper - See What Develops #Driving Instructor - Easy Comb, Easy Go #Drummer - In a Jam #Lumberjack - Milk Pong #Road-Line Painter - A Bit of a Pickle Handy Road Painter.jpg|Handy painting a road. IaJ_Handy.png|Handy the drummer. Wheel 13.jpg|Handy repairs Lumpy's car. Handyandmole.png|Handy and The Mole as lumberjacks. Handycopter.png|Handy to the rescue. Wheelin' And Dealin handy laugh.jpg|Race car driver. Waterholding.png|Handy arrives to save the day. Nutty #Christmas play actor - Class Act #Grocer - See What Develops #Auditioning Musician - In a Jam #Student - Something Fishy #Park Lawn Mower - A Sight for Sore Eyes Nutty t.jpg|Nutty as a grocer. SF_Nutty.png|Nutty, a (surprisingly) very lazy student. Nutty wants the candy cane.png|Christmas play actor. Russellandnutty.png|Nutty actually working. Sniffles #Scientist/Inventor - Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark, Suck it Up, Blast From the Past, A Hole Lotta Love, Tongue in Cheek, I've Got You Under My Skin, A Sight for Sore Eyes, Pet Peeve #Fitness Assistant - Ipso Fatso #Physician - Concrete Solution; Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Environmental Volunteer - Every Litter Bit Hurts #Newspaper Camera Repairman - See What Develops #Lead Explorer - Idol Curiosity #Plant Breeder - Aw, Shucks! #Christmas Play Actor - Class Act #Pilot - Blast From The Past, Wingin' It #Cotton Candy Vendor - Easy Comb, Easy Go #Music Background Maintenance Worker - In a Jam #Rehab Worker - False Alarm Episode #Mailman - Peas in a Pod #Student - Aw, Shucks! (in one of Lumpy's pictures), Something Fishy #Student/School Play actor - Something Fishy #Doctor - Spare Tire File:Volunteer Sniffles.jpg|Volunteer Sniffles. Sniffles Cotton Candy.jpg|Sniffles as a cotton candy vendor. Sniffles Plane Flyer.jpg|Sniffles flying a plane. Tireinflation.png|Sniffles as a doctor. Peas16.PNG|Mailman Sniffles. Fireywindow.png|Firefighter. Idol Curiosity.png|Explorer. S3E9 Sniffles and his hamster.png|Student. Class Act.gif|Christmas play actor. Pop #Full-time Father - Almost every regular episode he has starred, featured, or appeared in. #Environmental Volunteer- Every Litter Bits Hurts #Mall Santa - Clause For Concern File:Fatherly Pop.jpg|Pop handling one of the toughest challenges of fatherhood. File:Volunteer Pop.jpg|Pop as an environmental volunteer. Nak yeah.png|"Santa" meets the infamous reject pig. Cub Cub is currently the only character not to have an occupation. Flaky #Soccer Goalie - A Change of Heart #Trapeze Artist - Mime to Five #Grocer - See What Develops #Explorer - Idol Curiosity #Water Dunk Game Victim - Aw, Shucks! #Student Driver - Easy Comb, Easy Go #Student - Something Fishy File:Goalie Flaky.jpg|Flaky as a soccer goalie. Flaky1.PNG|Flaky as a trapeze artist. NuttyDiscobearFlaky.PNG|Flaky (with Nutty and Disco Bear) in the role of a grocer. flakydecapitated.PNG|Flaky as a dunking booth's victim. flakyXhandy.PNG|Flaky tries to drive. Sin título.png|Flaky, Sniffles, and Giggles as explorers. S3E9 SF Flaky.png|Flaky in school. The Mole #Secret Agent/Spy - Mole in the City #Street cleaner- From Hero to Eternity #Construction Worker - Concrete Solution #Firefighter - Who's to Flame? #Environmental Volunteer - Every Litter Bit Hurts #Hotdog Vendor - Chew Said a Mouthful #Newspaper Photographer - See What Develops #Ship Captain - Idol Curiosity #Christmas Play Light Effects Helper - Class Act #Surf Shack Owner - Wipe Out! #Airport Security - Wingin' It #Barber - Easy Comb, Easy Go #Blood Drive Worker - In a Jam #Ice Cream Vendor - The Carpal Tunnel of Love #Donation Collector - We're Scrooged! #Physician - A Sucker for Love #Street Musician - Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Music Store Owner - Double Whammy Part II #Security Guard - Wrath of Con #Lumberjack - Milk Pong #Doughnut Shop Worker - The Chokes On You #Delivery man - All in Vein, Buns of Steal #Cameraman - Breaking Wind #Race starter - By the Seat of Your Pants #Truck driver - Buns of Steal Volunteer Mole.jpg|The Mole as a volunteer. The_Chokes_on_You_The_Mole_and_Lumpy.png|The Mole as a doughnut shop worker. Breaking Wind Lumpy the reporter.png|The Mole as a cameraman. Buns-of-Steal-Sneek-2-680x382.jpg|The Mole as a truck driver. By_The_Seat_TV.png|The Mole about to fire a starting pistol. Sin título2.png|The Mole as a construction worker. HTF Moments - Mole the Airport Security 3.png|The Mole as airport security. HTF Moments - The Mole the hairdresser 3.png|The Mole as a barber. sailormole.png|Everyone knows how this will turn out with The Mole around. Disco Bear #Dancer/Musician - Possibly prior to the series, as evidenced in Ipso Fatso and Easy Comb, Easy Go #Firefighter - Who's to Flame? #Grocer - See What Develops #Policeman - A Vicious Cycle Discodisc.png|A possible record released by Disco Bear, implying a former music career. Disco_Bear_Fire_Fighter.jpg|Disco Bear as a firefighter. Sin_título3.png|Disco Bear as a grocer. VC_Rudy.png|Disco Bear as a policeman. Russell #Pirate - Almost every regular episode he has starred, featured, or appeared in #Fisherman - Whose Line Is It Anyway?; Sea What I Found; Put Your Back Into It #Treasure Hunter - Sea What I Found #Sanitation Engineer - Who's to Flame? #Fast-Food Restaurant Owner - Mime to Five #Ship Deck Swabber - Idol Curiosity #Carnival Booth Operator - Aw, Shucks!; Double Whammy Part II #Bass Guitarist - In a Jam #Fish Market Trucker - Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Student/School Play Actor - Something Fishy #Chef/Waiter - Put Your Back Into It Whose Line Is It Anyway 003 0001.jpg|Russell fishing. HTF TV Mime to five 22.png|Russell fires Mime from his restaurant. Fried Pirate.png|Russell the bass guitarist. Trashboat3.png|Russell in a garbage boat. Russell and his piranha fish-0.PNG|Russell as a student. Dedtftfrtf.png|Russell swabbing the poop deck. Lifty & Shifty #Thieves - Almost every regular episode they have starred, featured, or appeared in. #Race Car Drivers - Wheelin' and Dealin' #Christmas Play Special Effects Helpers - Class Act #Dog Breeders - Doggone It! #Villains - Gems the Breaks #Street Sellers - Easy Comb Easy Go; False Alarm Episode False Alarm 13.png|Lifty and Shifty as street sellers. Gemstobreak lifty and shifty03.png|Lifty and Shifty as villains. Wheelin' And Dealin start race.jpg|As race car drivers. Mime #Mime Artist - Almost every regular episode he has starred, featured, or appeared in. #Hospital Entertainer - Mime and Mime Again #Street Performer - A Hole Lotta Love; See What Develops; Double Whammy Part I #Fast Food Restaurant Employee - Mime to Five #Lifeguard - Mime to Five #Window Washer - Mime to Five #Circus Animal Cleaner - Mime to Five #Flight Attendant - Wingin' It #Music Store Employee - In a Jam #Student/School Play actor - Something Fishy #Crossing guard- Doggone It GET_A_JOB_MIME,_Oh_right....png|Mime as an fast food restaurant employee in Mime to Five. Jam.jpg|Mime as an music store employee in In a Jam. S3E9 Very lazy class.png|Mime as a student. Nosedive.png|Mime the lifeguard. HTF TV Mime to five 39.png|Window cleaner. HTF TV Mime to five 52.png|Animal waste cleaner/remover. WI57.png|Mime as a flight attendant. Moledriving.png|Mime as a crossing guard. Cro-Marmot #Ice Cream Trucker - Sweet Ride; Water Way to Go; Concrete Solution; A Hole Lotta Love; Wipe Out!; Milk Pong; Swelter Skelter #Butcher - A Change of Heart #Acrobat - Mime to Five #Champion Surfer - Wipe Out! #Auditioning Guitarist - In a Jam #Comic Con merchandise seller - Wrath of Con File:Butcher Cro-Marmot.jpg|Cro-Marmot the butcher. Icecream.jpg|Cro-Marmot as an ice cream trucker. HTF TV Mime to five 50.png|Cro-Marmot as an acrobat. Flippy #Veteran - Every regular episode he has starred, featured, or appeared in. #Nuclear Waste Trucker - Remains to be Seen #Carny - Double Whammy #Soldier - W.A.R. Journal #Librarian - Random Acts of Silence Flippy Truck Driver.jpg|Flippy driving a nuclear waste truck. Librarian_Flippy.PNG|Flippy as a librarian. Flippy okay.png|Flippy as a carny. Splendid #Superhero - Every regular episode he has starred, featured, or appeared in; Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad #Newspaper Journalist/Reporter - See What Develops #Comic Con Merchandise Seller/Star - Wrath of Con #Obvious Celebrity Chef - Better Off Bread #Clothing Artist - It's A Snap Splendid.png|Splendid the journalist. Untitled,.jpg|Splendid as a newspaper journalist/reporter with The Mole. SeeWhatDevelops.JPG|Splendid doesn't like The Mole's work. Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-03h01m23s139.png|Splendid wants to hide that he is a superhero. Indexit's.jpg|Splendid as a clothing artist. Better Off Bread.jpg|Splendid as an 'obvious' celebrity chef. Lammy #Criminal/Prisoner - A Bit of a Pickle Lammy in Jail.png|Lammy as a prisoner. Mr. Pickels #Lammy's (possibly) Imaginary Friend - Every regular episode he has starred, featured, or appeared in Truffles #"Professional Video Bomber" (As stated in Truffles' Video Bomb Competition) - Every regular episode he has appeared in Pro.jpeg|Truffles as professional video bomber. Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe Category:Main Characters Category:Lists